Blessings
"Blessings" is a song by Big Sean featuring Drake and Kanye West. It has charted at No. 28 on the Billboard Hot 100. Videos Big Sean - Blessings (Explicit) ft. Drake, Kanye West Lyrics Intro: Look, I feel blessed Way up I feel blessed, way up I feel blessed Straight up 1 - Big Sean: I live the life I deserve, bless Fuck a vacay I feel better at work I mean whatever it's worth I give whatever I'm worth For my niggas who gonna go to Hell and back for me I'mma give em Heaven on Earth for a hell of a check Yeah whichever come first Blessings on blessings on blessings Look at my life man thats lessons on lessons on lessons I treat the beat like its a reverend I tell the truth like father forgive me these are all my confessions Man this wasn't luck it was destined I done lost homies who been with me since Ed, Edd, and Eddy Who flip like confetti and then when you back they back to call you dog That shit get get petty, bitch don't give no dap to me nigga Funny thing about talkin' behind my back Is that it just keep comin' back to me nigga Was all for a sec now its back to me nigga You mad at me, this ain't what I want man this what it had to be This is that late night workin' after three Man this why my old girl was mad at me This why I'm your majesty Man, the clique is the tightest, the pussy's the tightest The drinks are the coldest, the future the brightest The feat not divided, the love is divided And I just got it, thank God that we got it, blessed I don't know what I would do without it Crew look like we robbed a bank, but all we make is deposits Your profit we profit, oh God - Drake: I'm here for a good time not a long time, you know I I haven't had a good time in a long time, you know I I'm way up I feel blessed, way up I feel blessed I'm way up I feel blessed, way up I feel blessed 2 - Drake: Look, I ain't gonna say that we back or nothin' Cuz that implies that we're back from somethin' If we're back from somethin' its some checks you owe us I expect that payment, nothin' less or over I dont need them favors that you ask me for I could give two fucks bout' where the Grammy's go I just gave out Grammy's on my Instagram Them OVO boys the business man It is what it is, trust me you get what you give You gotta come to my side and see how we live I cannot see Heaven bein' much better than this Blessings on blessings from me and my niggas from the Six Look at what we did Be quiet I'm doin' a toast For niggas that don't really do shit I swear y'all be doin' the most Stop worryin' about whoever's next I am just worried about my mama worryin' less I think I'm famous enough, I don't need anymore press I am convinced I'm the only one left thats still doin' this shit man - Drake 3 - Big Sean: My grandma just died I'm the man of the house So every mornin' I'm up cause I can't let them down Always down for the cause, never down for the count I guess when your stars align you do like the solar system and plan it out So I'm goin' overtime on the overtime Yeah I'm not invested but you can't attest it Million dollar goals, man its to manifest it The family never goin' anorexic I pay my mortgage and electric Never goin' under even with anesthetics At the top of the rap game and progressin' Check after check, checkin' off my check list Try and blow my cake just know thats a death wish No mistakes in life ever, it’s only lessons Shit feel like Shaq and Penny got back together You tore the game apart who put it back together - Drake 4 - Kanye West: Since the truth keep niggas traumatized They tryna compromise my condom size So I snapchat that whole shit Tryin' see titties, tryna show dick And I swear to God I hope they post it, I'm blessed Even though I get slammed with lawsuits like car doors See 3 POs like Star Wars They want me by the road holdin' up cardboard So I go extra hard on the hard floor Right now callin' you from my home gym Right after that, nigga I'm gon' swim Just did a couple laps in my home pool And my daughter right there gettin' homeschooled I'm blessed, and I was thinkin' 'bout startin' up my own school A montessori, and the hallway lookin' like a monastery Oh yes I'm way up, I feel blessed Category:Songs Category:Dark Sky Paradise songs